Captive Heart
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala of course! This is a PreTPM, slightly AU tale. King and Queen Naberrie's daughter is missing. They have asked the Jedi for help. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Life has sidetracked my friend and I from our joint author attemptof an Obidala story -- so in the meantime, you'll just have to suffer with little 'ol me.; )

Things to keep in mind when reading this story: It is Pre-TPM, and I am changing some ages a little. In this slightly AU tale - Obi-Wan is 17 to start off with and Padmé is 14.

* * *

**Captive Heart**

By Ticklesivory

CHAPTER ONE

The blue and green planet of Naboo filled the large horizontal viewport of the Coruscant diplomatic starship.

Four years.

It had been four years since he had become a Jedi Padawan. Four years of countless missions with his Master. And in those four years he had learned much. Master Qui-Gon himself even said so, and as Obi-Wan had learned, his Master's praise wasn't offered freely or abundantly. He was becoming more comfortable with each mission they undertook.

Then, what was it about this particular mission that bothered him so much?

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the cockpit of the ascending vessel, watching the rapidly approaching city of Theed, the capital of Naboo and the location of the Theed palace, where King and Queen Naberrie ruled. He glanced to the tall Jedi who stood at his side. Always the picture of calm and serenity, even in the most difficult situations, he wondered if Qui-Gon Jinn shared his feelings about this mission.

Obi-Wan had discovered his gift of foresight years ago and often counseled with Master Yoda concerning his visions of the future. Emotions clouded a Jedi's judgment, he had been told on numerous occasions. Maybe he was reading too much into his feelings this time. It was not a sense of doom or dread he was experiencing, but more like the realization that the outcome of this mission, whether it be good or bad, would change his life.

_Focus on the moment, padawan. Don't let emotions cloud your judgment_. He could hear Master's Qui-Gon's words once more, although they had not yet been spoken.

Obi-Wan decided to keep his opinions to himself...for now. After all, the mission was not considered particularly dangerous. The princess of the reigning King and Queen of Naboo had disappeared. There had been no ransom demand, no suspicion of foul play.

_The 14-year-old girl probably got sick of living in a palace and simply ran away. '_Obi-Wan thought to himself as he moved alongside the older Jedi Master who was walking in great strides across the docking platform toward an older-appearing gentleman obviously waiting to greet them. Qui-Gon bowed curtly to the gentleman and Obi-Wan did the same.

"I am Palpatine, steward of Naboo. I am so pleased you have come. We need your help." Obi-Wan took up his accustomed step slightly behind and to the right of his Jedi Master as they proceeded to follow Palpatine through the hangar and into the palace.

As a Jedi Padawan, he had visited numerous worlds in many systems, but none quite compared to the grandiosity of the Theed Palace. It was a technologically advanced civilization, but its architecture attested to the fact that its history was ancient. Enormous marble columns flanked the hallways they walked leading the eye up to extremely tall, ornate ceilings. Stone and marble comprised most surfaces, and everywhere he looked, there were large arched windows and marble statues. It was obvious that Theed was a city of great wealth. If the princess had been kidnapped after all, a ransom demand would not be unexpected.

He quickly brought his attention back to the men walking ahead of him and listened intently to their conversation.

"As you know, Master Jedi, Princess Padmé disappeared two days ago, in the light of day. No ransom demand has yet been made, but the King and Queen suffer greatly. The princess is their only child, you see."

"Do the family have any known enemies?" Qui-Gon asked the man as they stopped before a set of arched doors.

"There have been some recent disputes over trade agreements, but nothing so bad as to suspect anyone of this. King and Queen Naberrie are loved by their people. They are kind and generous. I hate to see them suffer. Come. They are waiting to see you."

Obi-Wan noted the sincerity in the man's voice.

Palpatine motioned to a nearby security guard who performed a retinal scan before allowing them entrance into the main audience chamber. The room reflected the beauty and wealth of the hallways, but was much more opulent, with dark carved wooden furniture, bold tapestries and rugs in rich colors.

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon's lead and bowed before the approaching royalty. He noted that the King appeared approximately the age of his Master, if not slightly younger. The Queen held a lace cloth in her hand and it was obvious that she had been crying.

King Naberrie cleared his voice before acknowleding them. "I am so grateful that you are here. I assume that my steward has informed you of our situation?"

"Yes, your highness." Qui-Gon replied.

"Then I must let you know how desperate we are to find our daughter."

As usual, Qui-Gon was quick to comfort any being he encountered in pain. It was one of the many qualities of the Jedi Master that Obi-Wan admired. "I am sure that the situation is not as grave as it appears. We will do anything we can to help." Qui-Gon added to his statement by placing a comforting hand upon the Queen's shoulder. Her previously worried expression shifted to a small, shaky grin.

"Perhaps you could show us where the princess was last seen?"

"That would be her personal chambers." The King replied.

The King's steward directed them back toward the large doors. "Please follow me."

Qui-Gon motioned for the King and Queen to proceed and then followed. Obi-Wan stepped up from behind. They soon entered an oval-shaped room once more lined with marble columns. The stone floor was glossy and glowing in the midday sun pouring through the high arched window. Obi-Wan noted the intricately carved bed and various pieces of furniture about the room. He wondered, if the girl had run away, why she would do so. She obviously lived a life of luxury and her parents obviously loved her.

The King moved to a high-back dresser and picked up a silver frame, bringing it to Qui-Gon and placing in his hand. "This was the last holoimage taken of Padmé just a few weeks ago."

Qui-Gon studied the image and then handed it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took the frame in his hands, a smile immediately coming to his lips as he took in the features of the young woman. Her dark brown eyes glittered with happiness that matched the broad smile on her face. It was obvious that she was content and Obi-wan began to believe his assumptions had been correct.

He handed the photo back to the King, a nagging worry now plagueing his heart. Something else had happened here. Something dark. He looked to Qui-Gon who had now proceeded to move about the room looking for anything out of place. Obi-Wan did the same.

His Master surprised him by asking if he and his apprentice could be left alone in the room for a moment. After brief exchanges between the King and Queen, the steward ushered them out. He then turned to his padawan.

"Sometimes, strong emotion can cloud the Force." he explained. "Focus on this room, padawan. Let the Force guide you. Perhaps we may discover something that will answer some questions."

"Do you believe she was taken?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do, Padawan. There is a slight disturbance in the Force here."

"I feel it too, Master."

Obi-Wan moved about the room glancing at various personal items, when his attention was drawn to one in particular. He picked up a delicate golden locket from a side table, noticing its intricate details on the filigree heart, running his finger over the curls of roses and vines. He snapped it open, revealing two tiny portraits, one of the King and Queen and the other of the princess. She smiled up again at him and her smile seemed to tug at his heart. He tried clearing his mind, but the locket hung heavy in his hand. He realized that she probably had worn this locket around her neck on many occasions, as her life force still lingered about it.

Glancing back to Qui-Gon who was on the other side of the large room, Obi-Wan slipped the piece of jewelry inside his tunic.


	2. Chapter 2

References made to _Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice "The Defenders of the Dead" _by Jude Watson. Slight Spoiler.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Obi-Wan's fingers lightly traced over the largest rose carved into the filigree heart he held in his hand as he sat in the lounge of the councillor's ship.

He and his Master had been searching for the princess for over a year now and he was beginning to wonder if they would ever find her. All the leads they had discovered took them to dead ends. It was as if someone or something was orchestrating the whole mission and planting the evidence that led them on such wild bantha chases.

The latest clue discovered was outside of the palace gate, where a single drop of blood had been found on a stone that sat next to a path wandering into the Theed forest that stretched beyond the palace grounds.

The drop of blood did not belong to the princess. However, it did belong to a race of beings who had not been known to have ever set foot on Naboo. The Gorax. Though it made little sense that a Gorax would have come to Naboo to kidnap the princess, Qui-Gon had insisted on following up on every possible lead.

Obi-Wan tucked the locket and chain back into his tunic, glanced out of the port window and released a sigh. It was going to be another dead end. He could feel it in his heart. The Gorax were solitary and primitive hunters from Endor. They dwelled in underground caves and there could be no possible motive for taking the princess of Naboo. There was also the fact that they were a nocturnal species, and the princess supposedly had been taken during the daylight hours.

But, they were getting desperate.

He could sense this desperation in Qui-Gon's voice as he informed him of their latest destination. Never before had the Force led them astray as it had been, and never before had he seen his Master lose hope. Obi-Wan looked up from his perch, hearing the approaching footfalls of his Master.

"Obi-Wan. I'm afraid that if this next search does not lead us to discover the princess or reveal any solid evidence, we are going to have to go back to Coruscant."

"But Master!" Obi-Wan broke in, revealing much more emotion than he had intended.

"No arguments from you, Padawan. Master Yoda needs us back at the Temple. There are more important missions that we must attend to."

'_More important than a young girl's life? How could his Master be so cold?_' Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon moved back toward the cockpit and he checked his mental shields.

He had not felt this concerned over the outcome of a mission since he was thirteen and had renounced his Jedi vows in order to join a group of teenage rebels fighting a civil war. At the time, it seemed like a just cause and Qui-Gon had been so unreasonable. But then, Cerasi, one of the rebel leaders and Obi-Wan's good friend had been killed, and the others soon turned against him. For the first time in his life, he had felt utterly alone.

Obi-Wan's hand absentmindedly patted the locket that was hidden inside his tunic. He would not make the same mistake as he had made with Cerasi. He was not going to let the princess die. She was alive. He could feel it. However, he also would not go against Qui-Gon and the Jedi Council again. He had already learned that lesson.

But he could not help but feel that if they had somehow missed something. If they did not find anything on Endor and abandoned this search to go back to the Temple, they would be making a terrible mistake.

* * *

Obi-Wan's feet tripped on a tangled mass of vines as he tried to keep up with Qui-Gon's running stride. He could still hear the roaring cry of the Gorax behind them who had pursued them out of his cave into the darkness of the forest. 

The last two days had been quite challenging. Consulting with the Ewoks who thrived on the planet, they were lucky to even be able to locate a Gorax, and then when they did, Obi-Wan could not help but be somewhat intimidated by the creature's size. The one they had found stood around ten meters tall. And then there was the difficulty in explaining their reason for seeking him out. The Gorax language was so crude that even Qui-Gon had trouble communicating with the giant.

While attempting to do so, Qui-Gon must have said something wrong, because the next thing Obi-Wan saw in the dimness of the cave was the firelit reflection of a club swinging toward his head. He had ducked just in time, thank the Force, but the huge beast retaliated quickly, bringing forth a stave, his angered roar loud enough to crumble down rocks from the ceiling of the cave.

The size of the beast, the difficulty communicating with him, the complete lack of motive for a kidnapping, and the threat of the cave collapsing upon their heads, the Jedi felt retreat was best. They moved quickly through the forest, with the furious Gorax hot on their trail.

Obi-Wan called upon the Force and leapt over a fallen tree, keeping Qui-Gon within his sight. They came to an open field and immediately headed toward their ship. Once inside, Obi-Wan began the takeoff procedures while Qui-Gon contacted the council.

The younger Jedi listened with trepidation and concern. This was their last chance. They would have to go back to Naboo and inform the still-mourning parents that their daughter was lost to them, possibly forever. They had failed.

The ship lurched up into the atmosphere of the forest moon as Obi-Wan slammed the throttle forward, with much more aggression than he should have.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It had been two years and he could still hear the sorrow in their voices, see it on their faces. Not all missions he and his Master were assigned ended up successful, but Obi-Wan considered this one a tragedy.

Even though, as his Master had tried to put it into perspective for him on several occasions, they had not lost countless numbers of sentient beings in a civil war after failed negotiations. Nor had an entire civilization crumbled because of a lack of insight on the their part on what could save their system from disaster – be it natural or political.

No. This mission had not involved consequences of such grand proportions.

Its victim was one single girl. No longer a girl. She is seventeen years old now. A beautiful young lady.

And she is still out there…somewhere.

The delicate gold chain slipped through his fingers, the filigree heart dangling loosely against his palm. Obi-Wan stood in the cockpit of the ship taking them back to the one place he did not want to go. Naboo. Going back there was like opening up a freshly healed wound and pouring salt into it. The last time they had been to this planet was to inform the King and Queen that their only daughter was lost to them.

But worse than that, he and Qui-Gon were now on their way back to that source of failure, to experience even more pain. Now, the pain of not only a palace, but an entire planet.

The King and Queen of Naboo were dead.

The Steward of Naboo, Palpatine, had contacted them on Coruscant to inform the Jedi that the King and Queen had never recovered from the loss of their daughter. Over the years, their health had diminished until they were mere shells of their former selves. They had supposedly died in their sleep.

Qui-Gon had asked permission from the council to attend the funeral proceedings out of respect. It was the first time that his Master had mentioned Naboo, the royal family, or the princess since they had been pulled off the case a little over three years ago.

He slipped the familiar locket and chain back into his tunic at the approach of Qui-Gon.

"We are scheduled to stay two days for the funeral." His Master began. "Then, we must return to the Temple."

Two days. Almost two days too long, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Not that he did not want to pay his respect to the royal family and the city of Theed, but the entire calamatous situation was like a slap in the face. Their failure as Jedi becoming painfully aware to him once more.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense his emotional turmoil and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you Padawan. I requested that we be allowed to return to Naboo to attend the funeral, but I also have an ulterior motive."

"What, Master?" This grabbed Obi-Wan's attention from star gazing and his moody thoughts, and he turned to face his taller mentor.

"If you will remember, when we were on the planet initially investigating the princess' disappearance, there was a slight disturbance in the Force."

"I remember." Obi-Wan recalled when they had entered Princess Padmé's bed chamber and the darkness that seemed to linger there.

"We cannot overlook that. The Force was trying to tell us something, Padawan. And I'm afraid we weren't listening."

Obi-Wan revealed a slight smirk to which Qui-Gon grinned slightly before correcting himself.

"All right**, _I_** wasn't listening. When we arrive on-planet, hopefully before the funeral, we will need to consult with the Naboo physicians to see if an autopsy has been performed. Perhaps we can find a connection between their deaths and the princess' disappearance."

"But I thought Palpatine said they died of natural causes."

"Perhaps, but we still have to try. We owe it to them." His master's voice was hushed and in his eyes momentarily was revealed an emotion that Obi-Wan had not seen in years -- not since their dealings with Xanatos. Qui-Gon felt guilty. Guilty and responsible for the King and Queen's deaths.

Obi-Wan watched in amazement as his Master turned and walked back toward the ship's lounge. He then turned back toward the viewport to gaze at the stars shooting by, reached his hand back into his tunic and brought forth the golden chain and locket.

Once again he had been wrong about his Master. Qui-Gon hadn't given up. He did care. And the words his Master had spoken flickered a tiny flame of hope within Obi-Wan's heart that he thought had already died.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this one seems to be going at a snail's pace -- but don't worry, it's fixing to pick up some speed.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR 

"That's not possible."

The Naboo coroner pushed his heavy black spectacles back up the bridge of his nose and frowned at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps to a Jedi it is inconceivable that a parent mourn the loss of their child to the point of it affecting their health. It is possible." His words were curt and they caused Master Qui-Gon's eyebrow to arch upward.

"My apprentice only meant that it seems highly improbable that the King and Queen both would die from the same ailment at apparently the exact same time." Qui-Gon quickly explained, hoping to soothe the physician's rising agitation. It obviously hadn't worked.

The young man aggressively snatched the glasses from his face and shut down the holographic medical records they had been viewing. "Look. I've already told you. Extensive tests revealed nothing out of the ordinary. The King and Queen died of heart and liver failure secondary to malnutrition and dehydration. They obviously had not taken the advice of their doctor and sought medical attention. Simply put – they starved themselves to death. It is common in patients suffering from severe depression."

"It just doesn't make any sense." This time, Obi-Wan's mumblings bought him a stern glance from his Master.

"It makes perfect senseif you were in their position and had lost the one person in your life whom you loved. But then Jedi are not capable of love, are they? So of course you wouldn't understand." The coroner's words were laced with sarcasm.

And with that, the doctor grabbed his cloak and headed for the door, switching off the lights as he walked through it. "If you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to attend."

"I guess that ends our discussion." Obi-Wan joked, but inside he was not laughing. The coroner's words had cut him, deeply.

He had loved before. He loved his friends and fellow padawans at the Temple. He had loved Cerasi. When Cerasi had been killed, he had felt a terrible guilt and grief that almost consumed him, but not to the point where he would allow his own life to slip away.

But then, he had not known Cerasi that long, and he was only 13 when she died.

Perhaps someone closer.

Obi-Wan glanced at his Master who was moving toward the room's exit. If something happened to Qui-Gon, would he survive?

Of course he would. He would be horribly upset and it would definitely turn his world upside down, but he would go on. He was a Jedi – he had to.

This just didn't make any sense. Parents lose their children all the time, on countless worlds, to countless diseases, wars, and other disasters. Obi-Wan had seen it happen with his own eyes. And he had also seen those parents pick up the pieces of their lives and move on.

He followed behind Qui-Gon as they made their way toward the funeral proceedings, knowing that something here was not quite right.

According to Naboo custom, the funeral process would begin at the palace and all friends and family, palace staff and other officials would follow the casket down the street toward the cemetary.

As diplomats and Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fell into step directly behind the steward. Palpatine turned to them and grinned slightly, falling back a bit to walk directly beside Qui-Gon.

"It is a tragedy. I'm afraid unless the princess is found, there will be no heir to the throne."

"But as steward, you will rule in her place." Qui-Gon noted.

"Yes, temporarily, until the princess is found. I just hope that she _will_ be found. This is a tragedy." He repeated quite glumly.

Qui-Gon remained silent, walking slowly along the Theed street lined with mourning citizens. Obi-Wan glanced at Palpatine, noting an appropriate mournful look as his hand raised slightly to his tunic, grasping onto the delicate item hidden inside its folds.

The following day, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped once more into their ship and Obi-Wan set the hyperdrive for their trip back to Coruscant. After calculating the distance and speed, his finger hesitated before completing the task.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked from the co-pilot's position.

"I just can't help but feel there is something we've missed here, Master. It can't be that simple. I don't believe that the King and Queen would just give up and die like that."

"It's been known to happen before, Padawan. The bond between a parent and a child is a powerful one." Qui-Gon explained as he met Obi-Wan's gaze.

"But without even knowing if the princess is truly dead or not." Obi-Wan's eyes cast down to the floor and then hesitatingly back up. "Master? Do you believe the princess is alive?"

Qui-Gon paused and then turned back to the controls of the ship and uttered a single word. "Yes."

Obi-Wan sighed and reached forward to execute the command that would once more take them away from the planet of Naboo.

"I told you never to come to the throne room!" Palpatine's voice hissed across the empty marbled expanse.

The thin, now-quite-timid coroner shuffled his feet in nervousness. "But the Jedi. They asked a lot of questions. They wanted me to run more tests."

"You didn't, did you?" Palpatine immediately came off the throne, approaching the younger man, whose eyes had widened at his approach.

"N…no, sir. But if anyone ever does…"

"They won't find a thing." The smaller physician jumped slightly as Palpatine placed his hand on his shoulder and turned to usher him from the room.

"Just dispose of the bodies like we discussed and get rid of any evidence."

"Yes sir."

Palpatine watched the young man leave the area, noting to himself that walking just ahead was one piece of evidence that would definitely need to be taken care of.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Pack your things, Padawan." Qui-Gon called after Obi-Wan who had just returned from lightsaber training with the initiates.

"Where are we going?"

"The council is sending us to a penitentiary. Pack your tunics, but don't wear them. We're going undercover as Republic investigators. Apparently, some of the prisoners there are disappearing."

"A prison? You don't mean…"

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully. "Raxus Prime."

Obi-Wan's could not stop his eyes from rolling toward the ceiling. It seemed he and his Master never got a break. He had just received quite a ribbing from his colleague, Knight Bant, about her recent mission to Tolandria – known for its glorious sunsets, pink sandy shores, and crystal clear lavendar waters.

He threw his sweat-soaked towel into the nearby laundry chute and proceeded to pack his bag.

Raxus Prime was basically a toxic junkyard, an example of a world poisoned by industry. The Republic had just recently converted the refuse planet into a prison camp, housing some 30,000 galactic criminals. These prisoners were supposedly being used to clean up the planet and recycle some of the garbage that had been dumped there. It had been rumored that a huge corporation, Seinar Fleet Systems, had gone into business with the prison to buy reusable or obselete machinery found there.

Obi-Wan crammed his tunics down deep within his duffle. Raxus Prime was hot, its atmosphere nearly caustic, and other than the prisoners and prison guards, its only inhabitants were Jawas. If Obi-Wan claimed any detest for one particular species, it most certainly was Jawas.

He was not looking forward to this mission.

One week later, his booted foot stepped off the transport and hit a durasteel walkway. His hand immediately came up to cover his face. "Master! What is that smell?"

Qui-Gon stood next to him, composed as usual, only the slight wrinkling of his nose giving him away. "Most likely the odor of toxic sludge from a nearly ruined ecosystem, padawan. You'll get used to it."

_I seriously doubt that, Master_. Obi-Wan thought to himself as he and Qui-Gon walked along the platform that rose slightly above the various useless materials jutting out from mounds of debris. In the distance, he could make out the points of starships buried amongst the litter. The whole scenery had the eerie feel of an industrial graveyard, a chemical yellow fog drifting about them only adding to the ghostly ambience.

Ahead of them, rising above the debris stood a tall square rusted building, its glowing lights barely visible through the haze. Coming out from each side of the building were suspended walkways, each leading to similar buildings in the distance. There were no walls or laser fences -- no energy fields to keep in the prisoners. This entire planet was their prison and Obi-Wan could not think of any worse punishment for their crimes.

Qui-Gon approached the single door at the base of the structure and pushed a nearby glowing red button. The door immediately opened revealing a large, strongly built guard, brandishing an equally large repeating blaster. The man eyed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan up and down, his gruff voice calling out. "State your business."

"We are here to see Warden Grimes." Qui-Gon answered politely, standing his full height, Obi-Wan noticed, equally matching the size of the guard blocking the doorway.

"Follow me." The man turned quickly and led them through a small foyer and directly into an elevator. They advanced twenty stories to the top floor, the door opened, revealing a large room, rather extravagantly decorated for a prison, thought Obi-Wan. There was artwork on the walls that looked quite expensive, thick carpet, and metallic furniture. Either the warden was drawing a decent income, or he was supplementing it somehow.

The guard that had escorted them had moved back into the elevator and left them in the room alone with a petite woman sitting behind a silver desk. She glanced up at Obi-Wan, grinned slightly and then motioned with a stylus for them to sit down upon the black durasteel bench that was against the wall.

Within a few moments, the door opposite them swung open and a robust man came into the room, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Jansen and Mr. Kent! Well, what do you think of my planet?" The man's face jiggled with his words as he shook Qui-Gon's hand and Obi-Wan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the massive wiggling chin.

Qui-Gon answered in low even tones. "I see some improvements since my last visit here, warden."

"Ah! So you've been to Praxus before? How nice. I don't recognize you however. Must have been before my assignment here. Come…come. No time for idle chit-chat. I'm sure you need to get down to business. I have all the files that you need right here. My assistant will show them to you. Marian? " He turned to the young woman and she rotated her monitor into Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's line of sight.

"You might as well pull up a seat. There is a lot to see. We are the largest penal institution in the galaxy, you know." The man chuckled, his whole body shaking slightly with his laugh. "I'll be in my office if there's anything else you need."

Obi-Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon who shot him an exasperated look before they were offered two hard metallic chairs to sit in while the assistant began scrolling through the vast amount of prisoner records.

Two hours later, Qui-Gon leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "We've seen enough. Thank you."

Obi-Wan wondered at Qui-Gon's impatience. The records they had seen were complete and up-to-date. There was nothing that had even risen suspicion in Obi-Wan's mind. No mysterious disappearances, no sudden unexplained deaths – at least that was recorded. The deaths that had been recorded were due to mechanical malfunctions, toxic exposure, and suicides. All detailed and all verified. Was Qui-Gon already giving up?

Warden Grimes strolled back into the room at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice. "Find everything you need?"

"Would it be possible for us to take a tour of the facilities? I find it amazing that you have come so far in such a short time."

"Why certainly! Just follow me. You know it hasn't been easy with the little help that I receive from the Republic."

The warden kept droning on and on about his accomplishments as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him through a door and into one of the walkways leading to another building. Qui-Gon leaned toward Obi-Wan as they walked.

"Padawan. Find a way to question some of the inmates here. See if there's anything that you can find out. I'll keep our host distracted." He whispered.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan lagged slightly behind the other gentlemen. He glanced down through the transparisteel windows lining the walkway to view the prison workers below, some moving antigrav loaders, some using torches to cut through the chunks and pieces of equipment and machinery buried amidst the rubbish – all under the watchful and heavily armed guards that stood in several towers rising above the sea of metallic debris.

He looked back ahead and saw Qui-Gon put his arm around the heavy warden while pointing off in the opposite direction, obviously giving Obi-Wan his cue to slip away. He turned down the next open walkway, hesitating only slightly after the seeing the rusted sign that read FEMALE FACILITY.

He opened the door and entered cautiously. Only a few steps in, another heavily armed and rather husky-appearing female guard approached him. "State your business."

"I am here at the warden's request. You will let me pass." Obi-Wan stated flatly as his hand moved outwardly.

The woman repeated his words and moved to the side.

Once inside the cubicle structure, Obi-Wan made a mental note of the layout of the facility. The innermost part was apparently open from the top of the building to the bottom floor. The outer walkway was narrow, surrounded by countless barred doors. This was the obviously one of the prison living facilities. Obi-Wan walked toward the center, leaned against the metal bar and peered over to see the main floor, twenty stories down. He was suddenly startled by what felt like someone pinching his backside.

"Better watch it handsome. You wouldn't want to fall."

The buxom woman wearing a gray unisuit strolled seductively away from Obi-Wan, entering her cell down and to the right, shutting and locking the iron door behind her.

His eye immediately caught a smaller woman who was kneeling on the floor, attempting to scrub away the rust that was so evident everywhere he looked. Feeling a pull from the Force, Obi-Wan walked over and knelt down to talk to her.

"How long have you been here?"

Her large emerald eyes shot up and she seemed to shrink back into the shadows of the room.

"I'm not a guard. Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions."

"No questions." She timidly replied.

"I would like to help you."

A slight snicker escaped the lady's scarred face. "Help me? You can't help me! And if anyone catches me talking to you, I'm done for."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll throw me in the gutter! Once you go to the gutter, you don't come back. Now go away!" She hissed at him, her large eyes moving up to look behind Obi-Wan and then back down to her task, her hands vigorously scrubbing against the durasteel deck.

"Mr. Kent? Mr. Kent!"

"Huh?" Obi-Wan stood up and turned to see the warden approaching, his usual jovial expression creased into a frown.

"Did you get lost? You wouldn't want to do that now. My guards are well trained, but the prison is still a dangerous place. Some of these girls look innocent enough, but if you only knew what they have done, you'd be more careful."

"What about that one? What is her crime? " Obi-Wan pointed back toward the girl on the floor vigorously scrubbing.

"Her? That's Rena. She murdered her entire family in their sleep."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"Come…come. It's nearly lunchtime. Mr. Jansen is waiting for us."

Obi-Wan could see Qui-Gon's face through the small window at the top of the exit door.

Suddenly, an alarm blared and Obi-Wan heard the simultaneous slamming of doors, metallic locks, and electronic buzzing. The prison's security system was locking everything down. Qui-Gon was quickly through the door and at his apprentice's side. The warden moved to a side wall and accessed a panel hidden there, entered a code and quickly scanned the system read-out.

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon questioned him.

"Riot."

"A riot?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Not to worry. It's contained. Only one cell." The warden replied as he logged out of the computer terminal and closed the panel.

"You call a one-cell incident a riot?" Obi-Wan had already noted that each cell only housed one inmate.

The warden snickered. "For this prisoner, it's considered a riot. Come, follow me."

Obi-Wan glanced curiously at Qui-Gon as they followed the warden who used his security badge to access the elevator that led them three floors down to the location of the supposed riot.

When they approached the cell, Obi-Wan was taken aback by the ferocity shown by the woman in the cell. She was clawing, biting, and scratching any guard within her reach. Her hair was long, dark, and completely untamed. Her unisuit was dirty and torn and she was screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. Her elbow landed firmly in the stomach of one of the female guards until another brought forth a stun rod that sent the female prisoner sprawling to the floor.

Another guard moved behind the woman, grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenching her head back for the warden to see her face.

"What do you want us to do with her warden?"

"This is your third offense, Liera." The warden sneered, leaning down toward the woman, his beady eyes fixed upon her. "I'm afraid it's time for the gutter. Take her away!"

The three guards lifted the limp body from the floor and dragged her out of the cell. But as they passed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, the young woman managed to drag her head up and seek out Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan gasped as his eyes met hers. Behind the sweat and grime was a beautiful face and a pair of dark brown eyes that seemed to prick his heart. Obi-Wan impulsively grasped the heart pendant he had hidden beneath the vest of his disguise.

"The princess!" He gasped under his breath.

* * *

AN: Woa...that was a long chapter! But I'm trying to speed up the story a little so I won't bore you guys too much. ; ) 

Don't worry -- there are still several twists to go in this here plot : )


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Standing in one of the dark cubicle buildings two walkways away from the warden's offices, a lone gray-haired man in a dark cloak studied the static images of the prison's security monitors.

His tall form moved gracefully across the room to the holocam, bringing forth a flickering blue image of no one other than the steward of Naboo.

"Yes? What is it?" Palpatine's voice was rumbling and gravily, not his usual tenor tones.

"My old padawan is here."

"On Raxus? Are you sure?"

"Yes, my master."

The holographic image was silent for a moment.

"Do not reveal yourself to the Jedi, my friend. Now is not the time. Continue with your work sending transmissions for separatist reinforcements. We must gather more support before we can act against the Republic. When you have completed your task, I will meet you on the Bakta moon. There you will train the separatist forces with the weapons you have acquired from Raxus."

"Yes master." The dark cloaked figure paused. "What about the girl?"

"The Jedi must not discover her."

"She will be dealt with immediately, master. I believe the warden has already sent her to the gutter."

"Good…good." The raspy, deep voice barked out. "You have done well Count Dooku. Be patient. Your time will come."

"Thank you, my master."

* * *

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously as they entered the small cubicle that would serve as their sleeping facility. He was expecting a snide remark from the young man any time, but Obi-Wan was silent. 

"Padawan. When they took that young woman away, I felt a hint of your disbelief. What was it that shocked you so?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, seating himself down on one of the two cots in the room. "I believe that the prisoner they took away, Leira, the warden called her – is actually the princess we have been searching for."

Qui-Gon regarded Obi-Wan carefully before questioning him further. He had not recognized the young woman or felt any urging from the Force. He trusted the young man implicitly, but he could feel a tremor of emotion coming from his padawan that he was not familiar with. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, master."

Qui-Gon joined Obi-Wan in his seated position on the cot opposite his and leaned his elbows against his knees, his hands clasped between them.

"Master? What is this 'gutter' the warden referred to?"

"I am not sure, but we need to find out. Perhaps it is the cause of the disappearance of the prisoners."

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. "I'm afraid it is. The young woman scrubbing the floor whom I questioned earlier was horrified that she might be discovered talking to me. She mentioned being sent to 'the gutter' if she were caught. She said that no one ever comes back from there."

"Then we will definitely need to find out, and soon."

"But master, I thought we were scheduled tod depart in the morning?"

"We're not going anywhere, Obi-Wan. In fact, we're going to locate this 'gutter' tonight!"

* * *

Deep beneath the surface of Raxus Prime, hidden from the eyes of the prisoners and the prison guards was a maze of durasteel tunnels, its only entrance located at the base of the administrative building, and its only exit, a hidden space portal on the opposite side of the small planet. 

As the single elevator dropped down from the warden's office building, its door opened, and a single heavily-armed guard literally dragged the limp form of a female prisoner behind him.

He took the young woman down the shadowy tunnel underneath the illumination of the glow strips, accessed a door control, and flung the young woman inside the stark and abandoned cell that was devoid of light, furniture – any comforts of any kind. The guard slid the steel door shut, eyeing the still form lying on the cold surface of the floor before turning to speak to a robust man approaching him.

"Have her cleaned up and dressed before dawn. She's going on the block as soon as the buyers arrive."

"Yes sir." The guard replied, quite surprised as he watched the hefty man walk away. Either the man was short on credits this month, or there was something about this particular prisoner. Never before had an inmate under his guard come to the gutter and been sold as a slave so quickly.

"And her records?" The guard shot out at the retreating form.

"Report her as a suicide."

"Yes sir."

The guard tapped on his wrist communicator once and gave out the order. "Prep team to cell block 13A immediately. Warden's orders."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"We need to go back to the female quarters and speak with the woman you spoke with before."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan attached their lightsabers to the belts hidden underneath their long gray cloaks and started making their way through the dim walkways leading toward the housing facilities.

A gentle persuasion soon had the guard posted there sound asleep and they moved quietly down the tenth floor cell block. Obi-Wan noticed a woman pacing behind one of the doors and stopped.

"Do you know where Rena is?"

The startled creature's eyes shot toward the small window in the door, made a sign with two claws and pointed to the right. She then disappeared from his sight.

Obi-Wan looked back to Qui-Gon. "I guess she is two doors down." But when they arrived to that particular cell, they found it empty.

"Now what do we do Master?"

"You looking for Rena?" A voice barely above a whisper floated underneath the iron door on the right.

Obi-Wan moved closer toward it. "Yes. Can you tell us where she is?"

"Took her to the gutter. Serves her right. Talked too much."

Obi-Wan looked through the window at the elderly appearing woman standing behind the door and nodded his head in a silent thanks. Before he could move away, however, the woman's face was pressed firmly against the window. "Hey! I helped you, you help me. Got any deathsticks?"

"No. Thank you anyway." Obi-Wan quickly moved away from the door, hearing the woman's whispered obscenities echoing through the small cell.

"You should not feel guilty Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sensed the young man's emotions through their training bond. "Perhaps when we find this gutter, we will find Rena as well."

"But how do we find this place?" They both stopped at the corridor leading away from the building.

"When we were in the elevator yesterday with the warden, did you notice any extra controls that were perhaps unmarked?" Qui-Gon already knew the answer, but always the teacher, he waited on Obi-Wan to tap into his skilled senses of observation.

"Yes Master. There was a panel under the main controls that appeared to be locked."

"I am counting on that leading us to this gutter."

A slight manipulation with the Force, and the Jedi accessed the elevator and the panel inside revealing a hidden switch. Obi-Wan flipped the switch and the elevator jumped slightly before making its descent, down below the first floor, its door finally opening to reveal a long durasteel tunnel.

Qui-Gon moved quickly through the tunnel without hesitation, Obi-Wan following quietly behind, until theycame to the first juncture in which two tunnels led away from them on either side.

"This way Master." Obi-Wan stated confidently as he began heading down the left.

Qui-Gon immediately followed, trusting his younger padawan, but curious about his confidence. Qui-Gon was not receiving any direction from the Force whatsoever.

Cell doors began appearing one after another as they walked. Most of them were empty, but they finally came upon one that was not. A young woman was pacing back and forth behind the door. Qui-Gon was about to ask her a question when a strong hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned to face a heavy blaster pointed directly at his face.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan whispered. They had both been too attuned to the Force to direct them through the tunnels that they had not even heard the guard approach.

"You." The guard sneered. "How did you get down here?"

Qui-Gon met the man's gaze and spoke in low tones. "We were invited here by the warden."

The man repeated his message.

"You will tell us what happens to prisoners who are brought down here." Qui-Gon stated just as evenly, moving his hand in a wave across the guard's stunned features.

"They're sold."

"Sold!" Obi-Wan gasped from behind.

Qui-Gon's shoulders raised with his deep breath as he waved his hand one last time. "We are buyers. You will take us to the cell of one called Leira."

"I will take you to Leira." The guard deadpanned and then began walking further down the tunnel.

He stopped in front of a door that looked just like all the doors they had already passed. Obi-Wan walked up and peered through the single window. He turned to Qui-Gon quickly. "That's her."

"We need to go inside." He spoke once more to the guard.

"I don't have access to the cells."

Qui-Gon hesitated, bringing his hand up to enclose around the hilt of his lightsaber. It appeared that they didn't have a choice. His hand dropped however, ashe noticedthe approach of a quiteflustered and red-faced Warden Grimes.

"Mr. Jansen! Mr. Kent! What are you doing roaming about at this hour!" Qui-Gon noted the beads of sweat that were popping out on the man's forehead.

"We were simply checking out some of the merchandise." Qui-Gon stated flatly, noting the slight change in the man's color.

The warden began to chuckle. "Merchandise? What in the Sith Hells are you talking about? These are the solitary confinement cells."

Qui-Gon approached the warden and peered down at him from his intimidating height. "Warden, honestly. You're an intelligent man. Do we look like Republic investigators to you?"

The warden gulped and looked up at Qui-Gon and then to Obi-Wan. "Now that you mention it, no, not really. If you aren't, then who are you? And why did you pretend to be investigators?"

"We're businessmen like yourself." Qui-Gon replied. "Actually hired by someone interested in refreshing their stock, if you know what I mean." Qui-Gon goodnaturedly slapped the hefty man on the shoulder. "We needed to inspect your facilities to make sure that the specimens were being well treated. We don't wish to purchase any damaged goods, you understand."

The warden looked like he had just been hit with a stun rod as Obi-Wan approached him. "From what we've seen, you provide high-quality specimens. Our boss is interested in prime young females like that one you have here." Obi-Wan motioned backward with his head.

The warden finally began to grasp the situation and began chuckling once more, his large girth jiggling with movement. "Ah! Leira! Certainly you jest. Although..." He hesitated. "She will probably fetch me a high price today." The man raised a hand and scrubbed at his stubbled chin.

"Our employer will pay top price for one such as this." Qui-Gon added as he reached down and jingled the credits that were contained a pouch hanging from his belt.

The warden's eyebrow shot up at the sound and he chuckled again, but quickly turned serious, his brows furrowing. "You will have to bid on her like everyone else. The auction begins at 0800 hours."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. "Before we bid on her, we would like to inspect the merchandise."

"Of course! Of course!" The warden proceeded to dig through his pockets for the key card that accessed the door. "Would you like a guard to accompany you? For your own protection of course."

Qui-Gon turned once more toward the warden, opening his cloak to reveal a hidden blaster. "I believe we can handle her ourselves. We would like to be left alone with her. She's obviously frightened of you. " He noticed, glancing toward the woman in the cell who had huddled herself against the far wall.

"Yes, yes. No fondling of the merchandise however, even if you do intend to buy her. We only deal with fresh and unspoiled commodities."

"Of course." Qui-Gon cooly replied, as Obi-Wan fought to hide his disgust. They watched the robust man turn and move down the tunnel before they turned and walked into the open cell.

The young woman scrambled back on her hands and feet as far back against the wall as she could, her eyes widening in terror. Qui-Gon glanced quickly to the side, noting the guard that stood posted outside the door.

He moved slowly to the woman, speaking in low tones, saying that they were not going to hurt her. Confident in his ability to sooth frightened creatures, Qui-Gon was not prepared for the launched attack as the woman sprung up from the floor and hit him full force in the stomach, bolting for the now slightly open door. Quickly regaining his composure, he managed to grab her arm and pulled her as gently as he could to his chest, placing his other arm firmly around her waist. He winced as he felt teeth press into the skin of his forearm, but held onto her despite the discomfort. He soon let go however, doubling over as a searing pain shot up from his groin.

Obi-Wan stood by and watched the scene with some humor, but not as much as the guard posted out the door. The man laughed loudly and moved away, apparently quite satisfied with the spectacle he had witnessed.

Obi-Wan moved to place a hand on Qui-Gon's bent back. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon gasped out. "I will be. Be careful, padawan. She's stronger than she looks!"

"Don't worry Master. I know what to do."

Obi-Wan moved slowly to the woman huddled once again in the opposite corner of the small cubicle. Not speaking, he reached out through the Force to send waves of comfort toward her. She appeared to be receptive, as the tremors of her small body slowed somewhat.

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of the young woman who had now drawn her knees up against her and was lightly rocking back and forth.

"My name is Obi-Wan. My friend and I have come to take you out of here. We're going to take you home."

Reaching out to push the wild mane away from her face, Obi-Wan noticed a slight flinch in response to his touch, but was glad that the young woman accepted it, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Will you trust you me?" He asked her quietly, waiting patiently for her reply.

"I trust you, Obi-Wan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked the narrow durasteel corridor, following the guard leading their way. The walkway suddenly ended however, opening up into a very large hangar. Qui-Gon quickly scanned the area. To his left was the open mouth of the hangar and various ships were just now beginning to land. To the right was a gathering of guards, species of several worlds, and a platform. Attached to the platform was another walkway that led directly behind it. This tunnel was barred, like a cage, thought Qui-Gon. He motioned toward it with his head and Obi-Wan turned toward his view.

"That must be where they bring in the prisoners." Obi-Wan said softly.

"Keep your focus, padawan. There's something behind all of this. Something dark."

"I sense it, Master. What is it?"

"A presence I haven't felt in years." Qui-Gon faltered, his brow furrowing deeply in concentration. "But that's impossible." His Master's gaze grew distant as he focused on his senses, then shook his head disparingly. "Concentrate on the here and now. Our goal is to rescue the princess and return her to Naboo."

"Yes, Master." But Obi-Wan could not help drawing his attention to the dark swirls of the Force that ebbed and flowed through his consciousness. He could not discover its source, as it was not coming directly from inside the hangar, but somewhere else, although definitely from this planet.

His eyes moved to the platform as the beings gathered for the first auction of the day; a young Twi'Lek female. The bidding began at once and quickly rose to over 800 credits. Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, revealing his surprise and slight worry. Between them, they had approximately 500 credits.

Qui-Gon knowingly returned Obi-Wan's gaze, leaning toward him slightly to keep his voice from carrying. "We may have to require the assistance of the Force on this, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He only hoped that they succeeded in securing the princess, no matter what measures they had to take to do so.

Several prisoners passed across the platform, all bringing a range of prices. It seemed that the warden was saving what he considered his best for last.

The breath caught in Obi-Wan's throat as he caught a glimpse of a slight young woman coming up the barred walkway. She held her head high and proud, her dark eyes glancing to and fro, scanning the crowd, obviously looking for someone in particular. When they found their destination, they stopped and locked onto Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan did not fail to notice the change in her appearance. The torn and dirty gray unisuit was gone and in its place was a tight one-piece wrap that appeared to be a dark brown leather. It was cut diagonally across the shoulder and above her knees. Her feet were bare and her hair had been washed and pulled back to show off her young and beautiful features. Her dark and natural curls fell across her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow with some sort of oily glitter. She was petite and quite attractive and Obi-Wan could not help but smile, noting that she returned the small smile, only causing her previously dull eyes to sparkle, increasing her beauty that much more.

A small worry pricked his heart. The warden indeed expected her to bring a high price, if he had gone to all of this trouble to bring out her beauty, but he quickly pushed his worry aside. Qui-Gon would make sure that they attained the princess this day, even if they had to rely on aggressive negotiations to do so.

Obi-Wan grinned once more as he realized that underneath the façade of beauty and fragility before him, stood an energized and dangerous fighter, of which his Master bore witness. If he and Qui-Gon had not been here, Obi-Wan could almost bring himself to feel sorry for the princess' potential buyer. They wouldn't know what they were getting themselves into!

The bidding began low, as with all the other auctions, but rose quickly. Qui-Gon made a move to stroll about the room, heading toward the active bidders. Obi-Wan maintained his position, not wishing to break eye contact with the young woman bravely standing on the platform, wanting to give her all the support that he had promised.

One by one the bidders dropped out (by a bit of Force persuasion he presumed) until there was no one but Obi-Wan left. The final bid was announced at 475 credits and Obi-Wan quickly glanced toward the warden who stood by, the disappointment evident on his face.

Obi-Wan strolled through the crowd of bidders, who automatically parted for his path and he held his hand up to the young woman staring down at him. She took it readily and stepped down from off the platform.

Qui-Gon walked over to the warden and handed him the purchase price, receiving a bill of purchase in return. He said a few words to the man, which Obi-Wan assumed was their excuses for leaving and then walked back to Obi-Wan's side.

The princess immediately and firmly grasped ahold of Obi-Wan's arm as they strolled back through the murmuring crowd. They were nearing the corridor they had used to enter the hangar when a loud voice rang over the mumbling conversations.

"Stop them! They're Jedi!"

From each of the other three corridors leading into the hangar came a flood of armed personnel.

"It's a trap, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon managed to yell out over the commotion as they both brought their lightsabers to life.

Shots from the guards' blasters rang out across the room as visitors screamed and ran for cover. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's lightsabers swung furiously, deflecting the numerous bolts aimed at them.

Obi-Wan drew upon the Force to aid him. They were quickly being outnumbered, even for Jedi, he noted, as more guards poured through the tunnels and into the hangar. Qui-Gon began to move slowly across the steel floor and Obi-Wan followed, managing to keep the princess behind him as he moved, at least until the young woman reached down and grasped ahold of a blaster that had fallen from a now deceased guard's hand. Obi-Wan smiled once more to himself as Padmé moved with him, firing off several rounds that hit their intended targets.

Qui-Gon was the first to reach a ship that appeared to be a Neimoidian class vessel. The ramp was luckily already extended and eased the speed of their boarding.

The Jedi stood their ground, furiously reflecting the shots coming from various directions while the princess leapt aboard the ship. Backing up the ramp, lightsabers still swinging in timed precision, they heard the engines ignite as the the platform moved under their feet. The princess had already reached the cockpit and had begun the takeoff procedures.

Obi-Wan smiled once more, although this time with pride as the loading ramp closed securely and the ship took off from the hangar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The slight disorientation typically felt when a ship moves into hyperspeed went unnoticed by the two Jedi as they moved about the cockpit of the Neimoidian transport ship. Their focus, now that they had navigational controls set, was to get a message sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The news that they had to share would not wait the week that their voyage would take.

Obi-Wan stood, intending on helping Qui-Gon when his attention was brought back to the young woman sitting quietly, watching his every move.

"Master."He turned to the taller Jedi. "I'm going to find someplace for…Leira to rest."

"Very well, Padawan. I will attempt to contact the council."

The young woman followed Obi-Wan without hesitation to a small compartment located near the belly of the pincer-shaped transport. She remained quiet as she walked behind him, her small feet making soft padding sounds against the hard deck.

After he and his Master contacted the council, Obi-Wan had planned on talking with the young woman to reveal to her -- as delicately as possible --her true identity. He wasn't sure if she realized who she was, and Obi-Wan's main concern was to protect her from shock, in case she didn't.

They reached the small sleep cubicle and Obi-Wan placed his hands on both of Padmé's bare arms, gently urging her to sit upon the small cot located on one side of the room. Her eyes were wide, but he saw no fear in them.

"I'm going to go help my Master. Stay here and rest. I'll return shortly."

He smiled warmly as her head nodded quickly in response, her hands folded together in her lap, trembling slightly.

Obi-Wan regarded her for a moment and then reached to the head of the cot and grasped the gray blanket folded neatly there, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Here, this should help. Space is…." His words stopped short, his eyes moving to the small hand that had grasped ahold of the blanket he offered and also his hand. Although her touch was cool, it seemed to immediately shoot a warmth into his bloodstream that was quickly traveling throughout his body.

Obi-Wan looked back up into her face -- a beautiful face still glittering with the oily slave paint. His own eyes were soon drawn to the firm, full lips stained crimson, and there they stayed.

"Thank you."

Her words broke his mesmerization and Obi-Wan flushed slightly when he realized his close approximation.

After she released his hand, he backed away, bowing slightly before turning to leave her alone.

When he reached Qui-Gon at the communications station, his master's brow was furrowed deeply.

"Having trouble Master?"

"Neimoidian technology was not a required course when _I_ was at the academy, Padawan." A small smirk creased the corner of his master's mouth.

"Allow me." Obi-Wan grinned as Qui-Gon stood.

With an arched brow, Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to take his seat. Within minutes, the younger Jedi had contacted the Jedi Temple, and they both sat and watched as the blue images of Masters Yoda and Mace Windu appeared on the holographic imager.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. Good to see you, it is."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both bowed their heads in respect.

"What news do you bring to us?" Mace Windu inquired.

Qui-Gon leaned slightly forward. "I'm afraid that our mission to Raxus Prime was not entirely successful."

"Discover the cause of the missing prisoners, did you not?"

"Actually, yes, we did. But a situation arose that required us to leave the planet rather quickly -- before we were able to detain the person responsible."

"And who would this person be?" Master Windu leaned forward as well, his hands coming to a steeple formation in his lap.

"The prison warden, I'm afraid. He is taking female prisoners to an underground facility called the gutter, and then selling them as slaves to the highest bidder."

"Witness these slave auctions yourself, did you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon continued. "But there is more. During the auction, I felt a disturbance in the Force. Someone is assisting the warden. Someone using the Dark Side of the Force."

Master Yoda exchanged a inquisitive look with his colleague.

"Report this to the chancellor, we will. Send a task force to Raxus Prime, we must. Report your findings to the entire council, when return to Coruscant, you shall."

"With permission from the council," Qui-Gon quickly added before the transmission ended. "We will not be coming directly to Coruscant."

"And why not?" Mace Windu replied, appearing slightly intrigued.

Qui-Gon then turned to his padawan, who had been dutifully quiet up until this moment. "Padawan?"

Quickly hiding his surprise in being asked to report on their discovery, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "While we were investigating the prison, we came upon a female prisoner whom I recognized as the missing princess of Naboo."

Another look was exchanged between the two council members.

"Are you sure?" Mace Windu's face displayed his incredulation.

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan continued. "The warden called her Leira, but I am positive it is Princess Padmé. We rescued her from the slave auction and are en route to Naboo now."

Windu's holographic gaze moved from the young Jedi to Qui-Gon, noting the Master Jedi's affirmative nod.

"Hmmm." Yoda responded. "Permission to take the princess to Naboo, you have. Assume her title as Queen, she should."

"Contact us upon your departure from Naboo. May the Force be with you." Master Windu leaned back as he ended the conversation.

Qui-Gon bowed slightly and Obi-Wan followed. Then the holographic image flickered off.

Things were turning out better than Obi-Wan had planned. The council did not seem too disappointed in the partial success of their mission, and were even allowing them to take the princess directly back to Naboo -- the Queen, Obi-Wan corrected himself.

He watched Qui-Gon rise from the communications station and return to the navigational controls. He turned in his seat to follow, but caught a slight movement in the cockpit entrance. He turned to see Padmé standing there, still wrapped in the gray blanket.

Obi-Wan stood, trying to think of something to say. She had obviously heard their conversation with the council. Her mouth was agape, her eyes widened with shock.

Before any words came to his mind however, she turned from the cockpit and ran down the corridor.

Perhaps things weren't turning out better than he had planned after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Glancing quickly to his Master who had witnessed the entire scene, Obi-Wan turned in pursuit of the distraught young woman. He checked the sleeping quarters, the lounge, and the 'fresher unit before moving to the tail of the transport which contained the cargo bay. Upon opening the cargo bay door, he could see her small form pacing agitatingly amongst the crates stacked inside.

She did not turn her face toward him or acknowledge his presence other than with her sharp words. "Go away."

"Padmé, let me help you."

She stopped then, turning abruptly toward him. "That is **not** my name!"

Obi-Wan kept his voice low and calm. "It is your true self you have only forgotten. You were the princess of Naboo." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You are now the Queen."

"No I'm not! Stop saying that!"

He approached her slowly, locking his eyes with hers. "Do you truly not remember who you are?"

"I know exactly who I am. My name is Leira. I'm a pleasure slave."

Shestood still, allowing the weight of her words to sink in, watching for any evidence of reaction in the young Jedi's face, somewhat surprised to see no change in his expression at all. "Now go away!"

"That is only the life you were forced into. I know who you truly are." Obi-Wan dared to move even closer.

"No you don't! You have no idea who I am, or what I've done." The young woman's voice quieted with each syllable she spoke, the pain of her past life revealed in her eyes.

Obi-Wan felt the presence of his Master approaching the bay and was grateful that Qui-Gon had stopped in the doorway.

"It doesn't matter what you've done. That is the past. You were taken away from your family, your home, and you survived."

Padmé listened to the words he spoke, appeared to be mulling them over, weighing them, but the guilt and remorse of what she had done was too much and she began to shake her head violently in denial.

Hesitatingly slightly, Obi-Wan realized words alone would not convince her, so he reached underneath his tunics and brougth forth the golden locket. "This belongs to you."

Walking even closer to her, Obi-Wan grasped her hand to place the delicate chain upon her outstretched palm. Padmé stared down at the piece of jewelry and with slightly shaking fingers, opened the small latch of the heart, revealing the miniature photos inside.

"That is your mother and father. King and Queen Naberrie of Naboo. That is you – five years ago. You were fourteen."

Her dark eyes followed the Jedi's pointing finger. The faces she saw were hauntingly familiar, like those she had seen in a dream. Faces of people she did not know, but felt she somehow should. Regarding the pictures for a moment, Padmé closed the locket and handed it back to Obi-Wan, no emotion whatsoever showing on her face.

"You keep it. Those faces….that life don't mean anything to me."

Obi-Wan could not hide his disappointment as he looked at the young woman gravely. Did she truly not remember who she was, or was she pretending not to? Perhaps all she needed was time to adjust. He would give her that. After all, they had a week. He would wait.

He turned to leave, approaching Qui-Gon who stood at the cargo bay door. Obi-Wan hesitated however, turning to glance back at Padmé before he left the room, noticing that she had begun her pacing again. However, shesuddenly dropped to the floor, wrapped the gray blanket tightly around her, grabbed onto her knees, and was rocking gently back and forth, like she had done in the sleeping quarters earlier.

Somewhat disheartened, he turned to join Qui-Gon as they walked down the corridor.

"Master, do you think she really doesn't remember who she is or has her memory been wiped?"

"Either is possible, padawan. Although it could be that she forced herself to forget. The realization of what she lost and the pain of what she has been through may have been too great. However, she is a strong young woman. I believe her memories will return in time."

"Do you think that guided meditation would help?"

"It might." Qui-Gon regarded Obi-Wan suspiciously as the younger man began to move away. "Obi-Wan?'

"Yes master?" He stopped and turned to face the older Jedi.

"How is it that you have that piece of jewelry in your posession?"

Obi-Wan felt the blood rush to his face, his eyes momentarily cast toward the floor. "I took it when we were investigating the princess' disappearance on Naboo. I'm sorry, Master."

"Why did you take it?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose that I somehow believed that as long as I still had it, that she was not really lost, and that someday I would find her."

"And that you did, padawan. That you did."

Qui-Gon once more walked alongside Obi-Wan through the corridor, reveling in the young man's compassion and sincerity, but also worrying somewhat about his innocent nature.

He placed a supporting hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder. "Let's go see if we can find something for us all to eat."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

At least an hour had passed before Obi-Wan moved back toward the sleeping quarters. In his hands he carried a tray with steaming broth and dry, slightly stale bread. He rapped on the door and smiled gently as it opened.

"Would you care for something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." The young woman quickly replied, moving slightly away from the open door.

Obi-Wan eased inside the room despite her words, setting the tray upon a small table next to the cot. When he turned back toward the young woman, he could not help but notice that she had showered. The dark eye makeup and the glittering body paint were gone. She no longer wore the single piece leather dress, but instead had put on a dark green bodysuit. The arms and legs of it were rolled up as it was obviously a few sizes too big for her petite frame. Obi-Wan blushed slightly as she had noticed his regard.

"I hope it's okay that I put this on. I found it in one of the storage units in the 'fresher."

"That's quite all right." Obi-Wan replied trying to focus on something else in the room other than the natural beauty of the woman standing before him. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

She finally smiled at him and moved toward the small table. "Maybe just a little."

Obi-Wan pulled a metal stool near to the cot where Padmé had sat down with the tray in her lap. He sat silently, enjoying watching her eat.

"Aren't you going to have any?" She mumbled between mouthfuls, slightly embarrassed to be eating in front of him.

"Oh, no thank you. I already ate with my Master."

Padmé nodded and continued eating in silence, occasionally glancing up at the young, handsome man seated next to her, who now seemed determined to look at everything in the room but her.

"Thank you." She finally said.

Noting his eyebrows shooting up questioningly, she hurried on with her explanation. "Thank you for allowing me to eat in here. I'm not very comfortable with your…uhm...'Master.'"

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan's mouth quirked upward. "I assure you that he is quite honorable."

"It's not that. It's just that he reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

A slight exasperated sigh escaped her as she sat aside the tray. "I don't remember exactly."

"Please listen to me. I would like to help you remember, if you want to. I know it will be uncomfortable sharing your memories with me, but there are some things that you need to know before we arrive on Naboo. Things that I need to tell you only after I'm sure that you are ready to hear them."

Padmé listened carefully as Obi-Wan spoke, looking down to her hands and noting that for the first time in several months, they weren't shaking.

"Do you trust me?"

She quickly glanced back up and met his green-gray gaze, smiling slightly. "Yes. I trust you."

"I would like to guide you through a meditative trance. Don't worry, " Obi-Wan quickly reassured her as he noticed her small body tense. "I'll be right there with you. Perhaps we can recover some of your memories and find out the person responsible for kidnapping you. Would you be willing to try?"

She silently stared at him for a long time and Obi-Wan was afraid that she would refuse, but after a while, she simply nodded her head.

They moved the thin mattress of the cot down to the floor and Padmé followed Obi-Wan into a meditative posture, facing one another, their knees touching. He placed the back of one of her hands against his upward facing palm, and she placed her other in the same position.

"Take deep breaths and try to clear your mind. You will feel my presence soon, but just relax. If you don't wish for me to continue, please let me know and we'll stop."

She nodded again and closed her eyes.

Obi-Wan cleared his thoughts and reached out for the Force. He felt its assuring wave sweep over him, drawing the young woman along in its tide. He heard her gasp softly, but noticed she did not withdraw or fight against its pull. He pushed forward into her mind until he began to see vague images and shadows. He felt her grief, her pain, and the humiliation of her past. Muted colors of grays and browns, the sickly yellow fumes of Raxus Prime, the bright red of someone's blood. He focused on the red hue, relieved it was not her blood, but someone else's. On his examination of that memory, he felt her tension escalate and he quickly moved on, further back. He heard the clanking of chains, felt the pressure and pain of wrist and ankle cuffs, the sting of a blow across his face. Even further back he pursued until he saw a graying beard, a dark hooded cloak, inhaled an intoxicating and nauseating smell, felt the presure of something over his face, and then everything went black.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he saw tears streaming down her face and gripped the small hands that he held.

He allowed her the time she needed to compose herself enough to speak, rubbing the inside of her wrists lightly with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you." He spoke softly, still caressing her arms.

"My parents?"

"I'm afraid they're dead, Padmé."

"How?"

"The coroner said it was from heart and liver failure." He began, not wanting to keep anything from her, but also not wanting to cause her more pain. "They never recovered from their grief of losing you and neglected their health."

Obi-Wan noted the confused look on the young woman's face. It was the same look that he held upon hearing the coroner's report.

"You are Queen now. Steward Palpatine has been ruling during your abscence."

Padmé glanced down to the callus roughened hands holding her own, surprised that she was allowing this touch. Shortly after being arrested, she had sworn never to let another man touch her again. But for some reason she welcomed this young man's caress, and not only that, felt the strongest urge to share with him everything that had happened to her over the past five years.

But not right now. Right now, all she wanted to do was think. Think and rest. Maybe another time.

"Obi-Wan. I really would like to be alone right now."

"Of course." He replied, drawing together his robe, rising from the cot, and moving silently out the door.

After he had left, Padmé lay down in a fetal position upon the thin cot on the cold grey floor and soon was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Obi-Wan found his master meditating in the ship's lounge on one of two couches there. Obi-Wan was grateful there were two. The Neimoidian vessel was small, with only one sleeping unit, and the couches were not long enough to accomodate his Master's long frame. But he never heard Qui-Gon complain. They had slept on much worse.

He joined Qui-Gon's posture on the matching seat and waited. Some time later, Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open, but instead of the small grin Obi-Wan was accustomed to seeing, he noticed a frown etching the older man's face.

"What is it?"

Qui-Gon chose his words carefully. During his meditation, he had seen two possible futures -- one in which Obi-Wan risked his very status as a Jedi. He stared at the young man seated across from him.

He's no longer a boy, he argued with himself. He is twenty-two years of age. He will be a knight in just a few years.

He must make his own decisions, even if they aren't the right ones.

"You have helped her recover her memories."

"Yes, Master."

"Did you find anything of significance?" Qui-Gon stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm afraid not. I saw a shadow of her abductor, but it was too dark. He has a beard and wears a dark hooded cloak, but that's all I can tell you."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment before replying, and then proceeded with a statement that he found surprisingly difficult to say. "She obviously trusts you, padawan. Perhaps once you have spent more time with her, she will share what she has been through. Only then will she begin to heal."

"Yes, Master."

The Jedi Master was then on his feet and walking back toward the cockpit of the ship. "Let me know if she reveals anything of relevance."

Obi-Wan watched him leave the area, becoming increasingly confused. He could feel his Master's worry through their bond. But what was he worried about? The Queen?

Obi-Wan withdrew the pendant from inside his tunic, opened the locket and looked again at the pictures inside. A small smile eased onto his face as he took in the beauty of the young woman. However, he quickly shut the locket and his head shot up as the realization struck him.

Qui-Gon was worried about **him**. He was worried about him becoming attached to this young woman! That had to be it.

He liked her, that was obvious, but they were developing no more than a friendship, weren't they? He did enjoy listening to her and talking to her. She was a strong and beautiful young woman.

Beautiful.

Obi-Wan was not unfamiliar with the charms of beautiful women. During their missions, he had had his share of offers, but his heart belonged to the Jedi Order. It was not in danger. Was it?

No. He was merely helping a younglady get through a most difficulttime in her life. She trusted him. He wanted to help her, and as long as he could, he would. Simple as that.

He tossed the necklace up into the air, caught it as it fell back into his palm and then tucked it back into his tunics, stood and walked back toward the sleeping unit where he had left Padmé some time before.

He knocked on the sleeping quarters' door but received no reply. He turned then, following his instincts back down into the belly of the ship, into the cargo bay, where he found Padmé sitting on a stack of crates almost reaching the ceiling. He began to climb the adjacent stack and soon was seated slightly above her.

"Did you sleep?" He asked as he tucked his legs underneath him.

"Not very long. I never do. I have dreams, and they aren't good ones I'm afraid." She glanced up at Obi-Wan.

"Want to talk about it?"

She smiled as she met the sincerity in the green-gray eyes gazing down at her. Never before could she remember feeling so comfortable with someone, especially lately.

"When I was taken from the palace, I was put aboard a transport ship. It was crowded with beings of several races." Her eyes shut as she accessed the painful memory. "There was barely enough room to sit down. I was scared to death."

She opened her eyes to look back up into Obi-Wan's, and found the comfort and strength she needed there to continue.

"I don't know where we landed. It was dark and then someone grabbed me and started shoving me out the exit ramp. We were loaded onto another transport and taken to some type of storage building. I actually thought the worse was over until that night. I woke up to see the most hideous face I had ever seen. It's the face I see in my dreams."

"What did this face look like? Did you recognize the race?" Obi-Wan questioned her, hoping to glean some evidence from her description.

"His face was tattooed, red and black. I didn't notice the horns in his head until much later, after he had begun raping me."

Obi-Wan watched as Padmé began to shake and tears began falling from her eyes, but he did not move from his position on the top of the crate. He sat still, hoping that she would continue, for her own sake.

"I stayed with him for a while. I'm not sure how long. I guess he got tired of me,because he took me back to the storage building. There were not as many beings there now, but they all were shackled, and soon, so was I." Padmé absentmindedly rubbed the diminished scar on her wrist.

"I was taken to my first auction and was bought by a man. At first, I thought I was lucky. He appeared quite wealthy and friendly, and at least he was human." She laughed slightly, despite the pain revealed on her face. "But I was wrong. He was one of the worst. He beat me, and I never understood why. After that, something in me just snapped. I knew I wouldn't survive this, so I figured I might as well die fighting."

Obi-Wan wanted so badly to reach out to her in some way to comfort her, but he still did not move. He began to think that her silence declared the end of her story, but then she began speaking again, this time much quieter, and he had to strain to hear her voice.

"I was bought by another man. A senator. He liked to put me on display in front of his friends. It was completely humilitating. It was at that point that I decided to put an end to it, one way or another. So...I killed him."

She glanced back to Obi-Wan to read his face, and smiled gently as she saw nothing but support there. "They arrested me and took me to Raxus Prime. I was actually glad. At least I would no longer be a slave….or so I thought. But then the prisoners started telling me rumors about the warden operating a slave ring from inside the prison."

She stood then, walking toward the crate on which Obi-Wan sat, and stopped, her eyes directly across from his. "If you hadn't found me, Obi-Wan, I wouldn't be here today. I would have killed myself. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me any…."

Obi-Wan didn't finish his sentence as he found his mouth immediately occupied by a soft kiss. Quickly recovering from his shock, he pushed Padmé gently away.

"Padmé…"

"Please, Obi-Wan, I need this. It's been so long since I've felt anything other than pain. Please."

Obi-Wan looked into the dark eyes that were beseeching him, his furrowed brow softening, his head turning slightly, allowing the full red lips to meet his once more.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This will probably be the shortest chapter in this story…but as far as that goes –remember… it's all about QUALITY not QUANTITY…and considering the subject matter for this chapter - that is ALL that counts. ; ) You'll see what I mean…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

His Jedi training and conscience cried out against this contact, but her lips were so soft and seemed to mold perfectly against his own. So caught up in the eroticism and the feeling of her mouth moving against his, Obi-Wan was only vaguely aware of the small hands that had slipped underneath his tunics and were now lightly caressing the skin of his back.

He knew he should stop this now before it was too late, but it felt so good. And when her tongue eased past his lips and met his own, he knew he was lost. A deep groan escaped against the demanding pressure of her mouth and he buried his hands in the dark waves of her hair, drawing her even closer, eliciting a moan from her in response.

Obi-Wan gasped for air and attempted to clear his mind when Padmé began placing a trail of fiery kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Withdrawing suddenly, she looked directly into his eyes, her face flushed with desire and reached up to grasp ahold of his hands, guiding them directly to her breasts, holding them there with a firm grip.

"Touch me." She leaned forward and whispered against mouth.

Obi-Wan hesitated, acutely aware of the firm flesh underneath his fingertips, the rigid peaks beneath his thumbs. He was mesmerized by the sight of the seemingly involuntary movements of his hands as they began to caress her slowly.

His hands stopped their movements only when Padmé began to unzip the front of the bodysuit she was wearing, revealing pale flesh that he could not keep from touching. His caresses moved around the slight swell of her small breasts and up across her neck and face, one fingertip tracing lightly across the full lips now swollen from their kisses. Her skin was so soft beneath his touch. But soon, the mere touch of his hands wasn't enough to satisfy his growing desire, and he brought his mouth forward to follow the path his fingers had burned, starting at her breasts and moving up along her neck, while his hand went back to kneading the soft but firm mound of flesh revealed to him.

"Obi-Wan…" She whispered his name on a sigh as her head fell back in pleasure.

Hearing his name escape her lips broke the spell Obi-Wan had been under and he abruptly jerked his hand away as if it had been burned.

"I'm sorry." He murmured quickly, seeing the hurt look on her face. Damnit! Hurting her was the last thing he had wanted to do. "I should have never…"

"It's okay Obi-Wan." Padmé hurriedly replied, straightening her clothing. "It's okay if you don't want me. I understand."

"Oh, Padmé. That's not it at all." Grabbing ahold of her hands, to keep her from leaving, he could feel their slight tremor. "If I could, I would. Believe me." He shook his head in affirmation. "But I'm a Jedi. I've made a vow to the Jedi Order. Attachment such as this is forbidden."

"I see." Padmé replied plainly, but Obi-Wan could hear the disappointment in her voice, and see it also in her eyes.

She pulled her hands from his and turned to begin her descent down the crates, but hesitated and then turned back toward him. "I would like to have my locket back now please."

Obi-Wan was momentarily caught off guard by her statement, but quickly reached inside his tunic and brought forth the delicate piece of jewelry. "Of course."

Once Padmé had put the necklace on, she climbed down the crates and left the cargo bay.

It was a long time before Obi-Wan did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon on the bridge the following morning, forcing down a hot cup of the strong Neimoidian kaffe Qui-Gon had made. Obi-Wan had always preferred to prepare their morning meal, but Qui-Gon sometimes rose earlier than he did, as he had nearly every morning of their five-day voyage.

"Fifth day, padawan." He stated to the young Jedi approaching his side. "We should be in Naboo's orbit in six hours."

"Good." Obi-Wan replied, not in that big of a hurry for their journey to end other than the fact that his Master had been unable to sleep very well on either of the small couches.

"Is the Queen up yet?" Obi-Wan frowned as he took another sip of the dark, foul liquid.

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled, noting the look of disgust on Obi-Wan's face_. That will teach him to sleep late_, he thought. "She came to the galley about an hour ago for morning meal. We actually had a rather interesting discussion."

Obi-Wan about choked on his drink. "You did?"

"Why yes. She is a very intelligent young woman and very easy talk with. I foresee she will make a great leader."

"Yes, she will." Obi-Wan agreed, his shoulders sagging in relief. He had wondered if Qui-Gon had picked up on his emotions the other evening during he and Padmé's 'meeting.' And if he had, he was unsure if Qui-Gon would mention it. Ever since their talk about the mating rituals of the bantha when Obi-Wan was fourteen, the subject of sex had never been brought up again.

Qui-Gon tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his robe and looked out the viewport. "There are certain security measures that must be taken to ensure the safety of the Queen once we are on-planet. While you were asleep, I took the liberty of contacting Steward Palpatine and informing him of our arrival."

"How did he take the news?"

"Very well, padawan. About as well as anyone would expect in his situation. He is a man of great generosity."

"Hmm." Was all that Obi-Wan could reply. He wasn't quite sure if he agreed with his Master's opinion on the present ruler of Naboo.

"I also spoke with the head of security -- a man by the name of Panaka. We will be meeting with him shortly after our arrival to organize some new security protocols."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan set aside the mug he had been drinking from, unable to stomach the vile liquid any longer.

He then turned to leave the area to check on the availability of the ship's only 'fresher, but Qui-Gon's voice stopped him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master?"

"I trust that you have meditated concerning the events of two nights prior."

Obi-Wan felt the color rise in his face. "Uhm. Yes Master."

"The path of a Jedi is narrow and often difficult to travel. But I have faith in you, padawan. I know that you will make the right choice."

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan quickly turned and proceeded down the corridor. So, Qui-Gon had realized what had transpired between he and Padmé in the cargo bay. He must have transmitted his emotions through their bond. His shields must have slipped. But if that was all that Qui-Gon was going to say about the incident, he got off rather light, he supposed.

Soon, Obi-Wan was standing in front of Padmé's door, beyond which was the only shower on board the Neimoidian vessel. He knocked tentatively, relieved to find that she was not inside. Reaching out into the Force, he discovered her life forcesomewhere near the cargo bay. He had a few minutes at least.

He quickly moved into the shower unit, his thoughts turning almost immediately to the beautiful young woman who had occupied this space some time before him. His thoughts then turned to Qui-Gon's words.

Difficult to travel? "Oh, Master. You have no idea!" He murmured as he washed away the lather from his short, spikey padawan cut. It would have been so easy to give in to his desires that night, to give Padmé what she wanted -- what she said she needed.

Who was he kidding? He wanted her just as badly, and if it wasn't for his training in self-control and his Jedi discipline, it would have been so easy to take what she had offered.

Too easy.

But his training was only part of it. He respected her; not only as a woman, but as the Queen she would become. And out of respect for her and what she had been through, it wouldn't have been fair to give into his lustful desires to simply turn away from her a few days later and leave her behind on Naboo.

No. That wouldn't have helped her at all.

And now he wondered if he had made his thoughts entirely clear to her. He doubted it, seeing how they hadn't spoken since that awkward parting in the cargo bay. As Obi-Wan dried himself with a towel, he began to worry if he would have the opportunity to speak with her again.

Just as he wrapped the damp towel around his waist, the door to the fresher slid open and Padmé walked in.

Obi-Wan noticed the immediate flush of her cheeks right before she turned away. "I'm sorry." She stammered. "Please excuse me."

"Wait….please." He reached out and caught her arm. "We need to talk."

"Don't….don't touch me." Padmé replied, her eyes looking down somewhere around Obi-Wan's ankles. Did he honestly have no idea what he did to her? And here he was in the same small space, nearly naked, and he was making her to stay…to talk?

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan apologized as he removed his hand, mistaking her request for one spoken out of anger or disgust.

The momentary silence between them hung as thick as the steam from the recent shower.

"Well? What do want to talk about?" Padmé asked, slightly annoyed as she finally found the courage to lift her eyes from the floor and look him squarely in the face.

"We should be arriving on Naboo in about five hours. Are you ready?"

She gazed at him in disbelief. Always the compassionate and concerned Jedi. Too bad he only had compassion for an entire universe and could not manage to focus it on just one person. What a lonely life it must be.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She concentrated on looking him in the eye, only finding herself losing the battle, as her vision began to drift downward to a well-defined, muscular chest. She closed her eyes quickly however, attempting to regain some control. "Obi-Wan? Do you think you could put some clothes on before we continue this discussion?"

"Huh?"

Was he truly this naïve? "Obi-wan. I can't talk to you like this."

"Why not?"

Padmé leaned forward slightly, her voice lowering dangerously. "Because talking is the **_last_** thing I want to do with you right now."

Her eyebrows raised provocatively and she saw the light finally come on behind those beautiful gray-green eyes – the color of his face beginning to deepen.

"Oh. Sorry. Give me a minute and I'll be right out."

Padmé moved back into the sleeping quarters and stood near the narrow portal, the stars beyond it moving past in a blur. She heard the hiss of the fresher unit door open and began to speak without turning around.

"I could have loved you, you know. You are everything I have ever dreamed of in a man…everything I could ever ask for."

She flinched slightly as she felt the warmth of his hand envelop her own. She turned then to face him, a single tear sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry." His free hand came up to gently wipe away the tear.

She nodded slightly, losing herself in the depths of his gaze, realizing that this might be the last opportunity that she would be able to do so in private. They would be on Naboo soon and their time together would be over. "Obi-Wan. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a Queen."

"Don't be frightened, Padmé. Qui-Gon and I will stay as long as you need us, and even after we've gone, you won't be alone. You'll never be alone. You can contact me at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant whenever you need to."

"Thank you, but it won't be the same."

"I know it won't." Obi-Wan whispered, taking her other hand in his, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently.

He glanced once more into her face, released her hands, and turned toward the door. His movements stopped abruptly, however, when his outstretched hand braced against the doorframe, his back still turned to her.

"I would have loved you too Padmé. If only I…"

"Weren't a Jedi." She finished his statement, noting his head nodding slowly in agreement.

Obi-Wan then moved through the doorway and as the door slid shut behind him, Padmé felt something shut off in her heart as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Neimoidian transport was escorted into the Theed hangar by two yellow Nubian fighters. When the transport's passengers exited the ship, Padmé was stunned to see the columns of security and palace personnel who stood waiting to greet her. Her eyes immediately sought out two familiar faces -- Steward Palpatine and Captain Panaka.

She then turned to look at Obi-Wan who stood directly behind her and received a brief warm smile and wink in return, giving her the support she needed to continue walking, although her knees were threatening to buckle beneath her.

She approached Palpatine first.

"Steward."

"Your highness! I am so pleased to see you alive. Welcome back." He grasped her hand and shook it gently and Padmé could not help but notice how cold his hands were.

She then turned to the captain of the guard, Panaka. She wanted to smile at him as his face brought back so many fond memories. He had been a trusted advisor to her parents and a loyal friend as well. But for some reason, a smile refused to come. In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't smiled since that night in the cargo bay.

"Captain."

"Mi'Lady. I served your mother and father, and I shall continue to serve you as well. It is good to have you home at last."

"Thank you. These are my rescuers, Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Padmé motioned to the pair of Jedi who stood directly behind her.

"We owe you a great debt of thanks." Palpatine replied, bowing slightly, to which both Jedi responded with their own bows.

"No thanks is necessary. Our concern now is to secure the Queen and to help make the transition for her as quickly and as comfortable as possible." Qui-Gon stated, rising to his full height above the steward.

Obi-Wan noted the usual intimidating tower of his Master did not seem to affect the steward at all, as an oily grin spread over Palpatine's face. "Yes, of course. If you'll come with me, we can move to more comfortable accommodations and begin this transition you speak of." He motioned toward the exit of the hangar.

"First, I would like to freshen up a bit." Padmé interrupted the silence of their passage through the hangar.

"Then we shall escort her highness to her rooms first and meet in one hour." Palpatine motioned toward an opposite hallway.

"I believe I know the way." Padmé replied curtly and began moving away from the silent crowd she had been walking with.

The columns, the arches, the multi-paned windows, the glossy marble floors, and the rows of towering statues. It all seemed like a dream. They were familiar to her, but then again, they were not.

She could see herself playing hide and seek as a girl behind the massive columns, and poor Captain Panaka pretending not to be able to find her. Her childhood had been a lonely one. No sisters or brothers, no children to play with. Palace personnel were her only friends, and the closest friendshe had had was the captain of the guard.

As she opened the wide double doors leading to her chambers, the thought occurred to her: Her childhood had indeed been a lonely one, and it appeared that her adult life would be as well.

She missed her mother and father. And for the first time since hearing about their deaths, Padmé sank to the floor and began to grieve for them.

A timid knock on the door some time later caught her by surprise and she rose from the floor to answer it. A young girl, about her age and height entered the room.

"My name is Cordé, your highness. I'm here to help you prepare for the security council meeting."

During the meeting, whose attendees consisted of Palpatine, Panaka, the Jedi, Cordé, and another young woman who looked remarkably like her, Padmé listened intently as the group argued and planned her future.

"Until we have discovered who was responsible for this kidnapping, the Queen is still in danger and certain security measures must be established."

"I agree," Panaka followed the steward's statement. "We still don't know who this perpetrator is. They could still be on-planet, or even in the palace." His eyes moved directly to glare at the two Jedi.

"Then we are in agreement that the protocols we have set forth today will be routinely followed." Qui-Gon ended with a glance toward Padmé.

"We are agreed." She nodded her approval and rose to exit the room, immediately followed by the two young women dressed in identical outfits of lilac.

Padmé returned to her chambers. After excusing Cordé and her near twin, Padmé held up the datareader and went over the meeting's notes.

She sighed heavily as she tossed the reader onto the expansive bed. Her life in the palace would not be as it was before. Even Palpatine would soon be leaving, having accepted a senatorial position on Coruscant.

"Handmaidens….disguises….bodyguards." She murmured. Things definitely would not be the same – not even her name.

"Amidala." Padmé rolled the name around her tongue.

"Queen Amidala." She repeated.

"Queen Padmé Amidala." She repeated once more.

For her own protection, they had not even let her keep her birth name of Naberrie.

She collapsed into a velvet lined chair as one of the handmaidens knocked gently and entered the room, carrying what appeared to be a tray filled with powders, kohls, and rouge.

An hour later, she glanced into the mirror and hardly recognized her image. Her hair was piled high into a spikey adornment made of lace and crystal, with a matching lace gown that she could barely breathe in, much less move in. But it was her face that was the most shocking. Heavily made up, her skin was now ghostly white with two red dots adorning each cheek, her upper lip dark red, and a red slash vertically across the lower. The pattern was created from references to ancient royal Naboo customs that Padmé vaguely recognized from her childhood history classes.

Well, it appears that some customs never die, she thought as she turned her gaze away from the ornate mirror and practiced walking in the elaborate gown.

She found herself soon standing in front of the many arched windows in the room, staring down at the lush gardens below. She remembered playing in those gardens when she was younger, and how upset her mother had been when she had dug up some of her favorite flowers while looking for buried pirate treasure.

The memory brought her little comfort.

"Come in." She called out in answer to yet another knock on her door, although this one a little louder than the ones before.

She glanced at the reflection in the mirror, saw a hint of dark brown nerfhide robe and immediately spun to face her visitor, her heart leaping in her chest, a smile nearly coming to her face. But her mouth quickly turned back to its solemn line as she recognized the figure before her as the Master and not the padawan.

"Master Jinn?"

"Your highness." Qui-Gon bowed elegantly before her.

Yet another thing she was going to have to get used to.

"You look quite regal, mi'lady."

"I look like a complete fool." She replied, turning back toward the window.

Qui-Gon stepped up to her side. "A necessary measure, I'm afraid. You're safety is our priority."

"And what about my convenience?" Padmé noted, taking advantage of the little time she felt she had to complain.

"You have at least a half dozen handmaidens at your disposal, and they will assist you in whatever way you deem fit."

"I've only met two of them so far. Cordé and Sabé. They seem very nice."

"They were handpicked by Captain Panaka and are highly trained bodyguards. They will keep you safe."

And with that, the tall Jedi Master moved away.

She turned to watch him, chewing her bottom lip roughly. Knowing that their job here was complete, the Jedi would be leaving Naboo, and she had something she just had to say to him before they left.

"I wanted you to know that Obi-Wan did not betray his Jedi vows."

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to face her from across the room, his face remaining completely serene.

"I know he didn't."

She hesitated and then held her chin up proudly. "I love him."

The Jedi Master nodded his head and grinned slightly. "So do I. Obi-Wan will be a great Jedi Knight one day, as you will a Queen. He made the right decision for you both."

She contemplated his words for just a moment, and then a small smile mirrored his own. "I know he did."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Padmé stood in the throne room looking once more out the window, staring down onto the busy streets of Theed. Outwardly, she appeared quite calm, but underneath the layers of velvet and satin, she was fighting a fierce and painful battle with herself.

The Jedi were leaving Naboo. And not only was she not seeing them off, she had actually resfused to see Obi-Wan earlier this morning when he had come to her quarters, thinking it would be easier this way.

But now she was beginning to change her mind. What was she doing? He was leaving! Perhaps this very minute and she didn't even have the nerve to face him and say goodbye?

Without giving herself another opportunity to change her mind, she quickly kicked off the ridiculously high-heeled boots she was wearing underneath her extravagant royal gown and took off running through the throne room, heading for the hangar at top speed.

She arrived just as the loading platform of their ship was beginning to rise, barely catching the sight of a fluttering brown robe entering the vessel.

"Obi-Wan!" She screamed, ignoring the odd looks thrown her way from various service personnel and the yells of her quickly pursuing, ever-present handmaidens.

She caught her breath and sighed as the platform began lowering. Disappointingly, Qui-Gon was the first person she saw approaching, but Obi-Wan quickly stepped up alongside him, turning a curious look her way before looking to his Master.

"Go ahead, padawan." Qui-Gon then turned and entered the ship with a small smile.

Obi-Wan walked down the ramp toward the young woman who now stood alone at the foot of the platform, the handmaidens having backed politely away to allow them some privacy.

"Padmé? I thought you didn't wish to see me."

"I didn't. I mean…I do. I…I don't know what I want, Obi-Wan. But I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye."

"I'm glad." Obi-Wan smiled down at the beautiful face staring up at him.

Their eyes locked together, each searching for words of comfort and meaning, but none came. The blast of exhaust from the ship's engines starting up broke their mutual fixation and Obi-Wan could feel the urging of his Master to board the ship.

"Padmé..." He began, before feeling the sudden warmth of Padmé's lips pressed against his own, her small hands firmly grasping ahold of his.

"Don't say it." She whispered as she embraced him tightly. "We _will_ see each other again." And with another soft kiss to his mouth, she turned and left, followed by her entourage of handmaidens.

Once she had moved out of his sight, Obi-Wan looked down and opened his hand to see the golden chain and heart pendant she had just placed there. He gazed back up to the doorway through which she had passed, released a sigh, and turned to enter the ship where Qui-Gon was waiting.

**Epilogue**

Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his robe up over his head and stepped up beside his Master. Naboo was once again filling the viewport of the vessel he was on and the vision of it was causing a mixture of emotions.

He had a bad feeling about this mission, but maybe his personal feelings were getting in the way.

The Trade Federation had taken it upon themselves to set up a trade blockade outside of Naboo's orbit and Queen Amidala had called upon the Senate for assistance. Chancellor Valorum himself had requested that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan be sent as ambassadors to settle the conflict.

He and his Master had been in this position many times before on many missions, but for some reason, the Force was tugging at his mind. Something was going to happen. He just hoped it wasn't going to happen to Padmé.

"Captain."

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes, sir."

The young female captain of the diplomatic vessel began to relay Qui-Gon's message to the Viceroy aboard the Federation ship coming into view, but Obi-Wan was not listening to her. His mind was on the darkness he felt surrounding the blue and green planet occupying the space beyond, while his hand slipped beneath his tunic to grasp ahold of the heart pendant that hung there.

_Be brave Padmé. We're coming…_

End

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Sorry if this one disappointed any of you die-hard ObiDala romance fans out there. You can blame Jude Watson for this one. I'm still reading through her wonderful Jedi Apprentice novels.

I find I am still challenging myself as a writer and this time around, I wanted to step out of the AU realm a little bit and try to stay more canon. I was also curious to see if I could write a story in which Padmé and Obi-Wan met prior to the events of The Phantom Menace.

And then there's the fact I absolutely adore Qui-Gon, and as someone noted in an earlier review, I haven't had much of a chance to write about him. Well – here was my chance. I hope I did him justice.

Thanks for the reviews. I know this isn't the type of story Obidala fans necessarily want to read, but it was what I needed to write – if only to get my pestering muse to SHUT UP and LET ME GET SOME SLEEP! ; )


End file.
